


水滴石穿

by Ivansher



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga), 石纪元
Genre: M/M, 师生, 架空
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25685437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivansher/pseuds/Ivansher
Summary: “没什么。请老师多保重，一路顺风。”
Relationships: Shishio Tsukasa/Ishigami Senku, 司千 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	水滴石穿

**Author's Note:**

> 大学生司×教授千空

石神教授也不总是教授，还会出现在研究所、医院、航天机构之类的地方，不过只要他来上课，一定人满为患。

一例罕见病曾经引起他的兴趣，颇费了一番功夫才把临床脑死亡的女孩救回来。结果有个高中生无论如何要当面谢他，看起来挺眼熟。同事顺口提道：

“除了电视台，听说在地下赌场也是热门呢。”

小小年纪，靠格斗负担了多年高额医药费，成绩竟然还不错。千空跟朋友提了提，帮他申请了助学款。

两年后他就坐进了自己的课堂，还有点显眼。毕竟被各个体育社团抢去当外援，还拿全额奖学金的人不多。来提问的时候倒很礼貌。

“你要不要来我的实验室？”

这么难得的实验素材，有点手痒。

司又成了研究所的常客，顺带刷新了几项测试记录。千空兴奋地对他解释这些数据，司静静听着，也会讨论几句。偶尔带来妹妹做的点心，那孩子恢复得很好，也在上学。

时间一长，实验室的人都熟起来，甚至出现了追求者，司的婉拒也温和有礼。学生的心思不算太难猜，不过当事人不提，他就当做不知道。

年轻人嘛，不好说。

到这一届毕业，千空项目也做得差不多，下阶段计划出国。有个七海家的少爷组织了聚会，想方设法把他拉过去。知道他要出国，学生们都准备了礼物，有的还红了眼眶。

闹到后半夜，龙水提出早点送老师回去休息，任务自然落到了司头上。

千空没喝多少，自认相当清醒。学生细心体贴一如往常，送到他家门口，欲言又止。

来了，千空心里咯噔一下。

“石神老师。”

这么看，他的睫毛真长啊。

注意到老师的视线，司的眼神更柔软了些。

“没什么。请老师多保重，一路顺风。”

千空低头瞧瞧手里的饯别礼，司的那份不用猜，肯定最实用而不逾矩，连妹妹的份一起。六年了啊。他抬头再望学生的背影，忽然觉得有点好笑。

“司——”

这才像个年轻人的表情嘛。

“要不要进来坐一坐？”

~~一个月后，某论坛名为《石神教授什么时候跟科学离婚》的帖子重归首页，某少爷微微一笑，深藏功与名~~


End file.
